


When all is quiet there is an eerie sound.

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Classical Music, Feels, Fuck something is wrong with me, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Phil Coulson's death there is silence and heartbreak.</p><p>(crap summary sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When all is quiet there is an eerie sound.

**Author's Note:**

> this might suck but i'm having otp feels. TT.TT  
> Not Beta Read If you see any mistakes please tell me i'll fix it.

Warning- Angst.

It was quiet on shield’s Helicarrier; everyone was still suffering from the aftershocks from the Loki incident, so the whole air ship was met with silence. The Avengers were getting debriefed by Fury, save for Barton who had disappeared after hearing about Phil’s Death.  
“You think we should contact the Cellist?”Tony asked as he rubbed his temples as a tension headache crept up, adding to the long list of pains the team was facing, Nick Fury was about to answer when the Shield loudspeaker let out a double beep, letting the building know that it was switched on and ready for use, there was a still silence and the speakers hummed, until a Haunting Melody flooded out the Speakers and Filled the Air ship making the occupants freeze.

“That’s a Cello,” Tony said weakly as he sat up. The music climbed higher twisting into sad ringing laying heavy in the air, Making it hard to breathe, it was slow and heart wrenching seeping into every pour of your skin, The piece was beautiful but whoever was playing it was in obvious pain, because at some points the notes hitched, but then carried on flawlessly filling the empty silence, the sound was bittersweet and sorrowful hanging heavy in their hearts, Steve hung his head and dropped them into his hands, the bloodied cards of Phil Coulson Lying in on the table just under Fury’s fingertips, as he let out a shuttering sigh, at the deep mournful Song as it got higher playing on their heart strings. Through the Speaker there was the sound of a sob, which broke the air and added to the mournful nature of the song, making Natasha gasp as she let tears slip down her cheeks, As the Song Slowly finished there was a loud screech, as the bow ripped from the strings and clattered to the metal floor dropping like dead weight, there was more sobs the ripped through the speaker before it beeped off, filling the Halls with an eerie silence as all the Agents stood still, their eyes closed in remembrance and hearts filled with sorrow.

“Is she here?” Steve asked finally filling the dead silence making the other Avenger’s look up; Natasha started to shake her head letting out a shuttered gasp,  
“It’s Clint, The cellists Clint,” She choked hot tears still spilling down her pale cheeks, Tony groaned and Fury stilled his fingers on the bloodied cards,  
“How long Natasha?” Fury quires through a tired voice his eye closing. He had known Phil for a long time but this information was new.  
“After Budapest,” She whispered wringing her fingers together, Tony Stood up and moved towards the door, his body moving heavily like the silence was holding him back.  
“Where are you going?” Steve asked Standing up, making the Avenger turn to look at Tony who looked lost  
“To find him,” Tony muttered walking away down the silent corridor the quiet embracing him like an old friend.  
~~~~~~.~~~  
When Tony found Clint, he was clutching onto a Beautiful cello, made from expensive and old wood giving it its rich sound, He slowly approached and took the Cello away, placing it back in its case and pulling the sobbing Clint into his arms rocking him slowly, Like Rhodey did when the nightmares took over.  
“He’s Gone, he’s Gone,” Clint sobbed digging his fingers into Tony’s shirt as the older man shushed him, keeping up a steady rock of the man seated broken in his lap, the rest of the Avenger watched from afar, it was the last time they saw Clint Barton for two years when they found him again, he didn’t even remember their names and was under the name of William Brant.

The End  
Sorry for shityness


End file.
